Hunters
|located in = Edolas |purpose = Hunting|name = Hunter}}A Hunter ( , Hantā) is a unique occupation given by the towards elite fighters who are above the standard ranking of normal mages, being devoted towards weapon and unarmed-based and possessing superhuman qualities. They are usually tasked with taking care of s and keeping peace throughout . Hunters are required to possess a that gives them the authority to legally kill anything that is deemed a threat towards civilians. This also extents towards other humans as a hunter can execute a child if they begin showing signs of becoming a potential threat in the future. Overview Hunters are defined as elite fighters who use have been chosen by the Magic Council to hunt down dangerous beings and other threats. This makes it easy for people to mistake them for Slayers, but there is a key difference between them and Slayers. The main ones are listed below. They are much better at hunting in terms of skill because they rely on their physical abilities and natural combative abilities to hunt down their prey instead of using an easy way out like using a magic that is naturally effective against a species. The second difference is that they hunt down the species or threats that do not have a Slayer Magic to kill. For example: wyverns, vampires, etc. While some certainly are capable of hunting down and killing dragons, gods, demons, and spirits thanks to their unique weapons, they are not expected to and it is very rare. So rare in fact that it has only happened a few times in the history of hunters. The path to becoming a hunter is tough and it is full of hardships. Instead of focusing all of their energy towards learning magic, most of their energy is focused towards improving their physical abilities and natural combative abilities. The body of a hunter-in-training is pushed far passed its limit every day to mold themselves into a deadly weapon against any threats. This difference in training between hunters and mages come from the fact the threats hunters take on usually cannot be taken down with magic alone. When a hunter in training isn't pushing their body passed their limits they focus on improving their skill with hunting. They learn all kinds of different tricks and techniques like stealth, tracking, the weaknesses of a diverse set of species, and many other things required for hunting. To become a hunter one's hunting prowess must be extraordinary and nearly godlike to the point that hunting must be second nature. This makes the mental part of a hunter's training just as hard as the physical part. When a hunter-in-training's is complete a special stigma are placed on their bodies called a hunter's mark to identify them as a full-fledged hunter and has all the rights and advantages that come with being a full-fledged hunter. Receiving this hunter's mark isn't just an ordinary event. There is a huge ceremony contributed to it and sometimes even a Wizard Saints will arrive. It doesn't matter if there is just one person becoming a full-fledged hunter or a group of people because the ceremony will be large regardless. At this ceremony a hunter has to choose what type of hunter they are and can choose from any type except archhunter. A hunter could technically proclaim themselves to be a rogue hunter, but that is very stupid because it would be just like announcing that you are a dark mage around a mass of powerful mages. Just like there are Magic Guild for mages there are Hunter Guilds for hunters. Most hunters like to find a guild as soon as they become a full-fledged hunter because it can help build a name for themselves. Aside from that reason, hunters like to flock together in Hunter Guilds to party, spend time with friends, find job requests, partner up with other hunters to take down threats that are too big, and for many other reasons. One of the biggest difference between Hunter Guilds and Magic Guilds is that Hunter Guilds usually have a lot more people. It isn't rare to find a Hunter Guild with hundreds of hunters or more. This big difference means that unlike Magic Guilds, Hunter Guilds has branches. A single Hunter Guild can have four or even five different guild halls scattered across Earth Land and Edolas. All in all, a Hunter Guild is often like a home for a hunter and their fellow guild members are like family. History Types of Hunters Hunter Consular A Hunter Consular ( , Hantā Konshūrā; Literally meaning "Peaceful Hunter") is a unique type of Hunter, being considered the worst in terms of combat abilities as they tend to focus on displaying when dealing with supernatural creatures. They are known for discovering new species and forming relations with them before they become a potential threat towards society. This also comes with the added bonus of being able to summon the creature later on whenever they are placed within a situation that requires the creature's unique skill set or features. This ability is commonly referred to as a "Link" ( , Rinku; Literally meaning "Beast Connection"). However, this isn't to say that they are defenseless by themselves. They are still considered Hunters and possess combative abilities that are extraordinary to the general populace, which they won't hesitate to use in order to fight and kill when push comes to shove. However when they fight, they are less aggressive than other Hunters as they tend to focus on the mental aspect of a fight instead of the physical. They are patient fighters and are more willing to fight for hours on end just to inside of their opponent's head. They are able to do this because of how much greater their stamina, endurance, and durability are to other hunters except for archhunters. However, they are slower and physically weaker than other hunters. Hunter Sentinel A Hunter Sentinel ( , Hantā Senchineru; Literally meaning "Guardian Hunter") is considered the most defensive within the Hunter hierarchy, generally staying within towns. They do not actively seek out or kill threat towards creatures as they keep threats at bay until the or similar reinforcement arrive to help the situation at hand. They are often equated towards s due to possessing similar capabilities and weapon choice which often cause civilians to confuse the two. The only difference which is visible would have to be the large gap in skill as the threats that a Hunter deals with are far beyond what a knight can deal with on a daily basis. Hunter Mechanic .]]A Hunter Mechanic ( , Hantā Menikkusu; Literally meaning "Technician Hunter") is a Hunter that specializes in and creating new types of s for other hunters. Much like Hunter Sentinels, they are the type of Hunters most people are familiar with due to often being within society. While they are known to hunt as well, Hunter Mechanics will spend a majority of their time coming up with innovative ways to create new forms of weaponry and maintaining or upgrading another Hunter's weapon. A Hunter Mechanic will often insist the help of a Hunter Guardian to test out any new invention they come up with and as such, it is very common to see the two paired up. Mystic Hunter Mystic Hunters are on the line between being a hunter and being a mage. They use magic and their hunting abilities equally and their skills with both are equal. However, their combat abilities aren't as good as most hunters, their magical abilities are usually just below that of an s-class mage, and their physical abilities are usually slightly inferior to other hunters. Specialty Hunter Just like their name suggests a specialty hunter is a hunter that has been trained to take down a certain species or type of threat. Their entire physiology, skill set, and abilities have been altered and molded to turn them into the perfect weapon against their respective species or threat. More often than not, a specialty hunter will have a grudge against the species or threat they have been trained to fight. The naming scheme of specialty hunter's occupational title usually is "Name Hunter." Rogue Hunters Rogue hunters are hunters that have resorted to unorthodox methods of hunting or other unfavorable practices like using innocent humans as bait or hunting targets they aren't supposed to. Their love of hunting and using participating in these practices have elevated their combative ability to the point that it is superior to the combative abilities of all other hunters expected archhunters. Rogue hunters can also be term to describe a Hunter who is a demon that can use Curses. This is usually frowned upon because it creates the stereotype that all hunters that are demons and use Curses are evil. Huntsmen Archhunter The archhunter is a type of hunter that serves as the hunter equivalent of a Wizard Saint or a Guild Master. Hunter Skills Hunter Skills are a secretive techniques of supernatural athleticism that rely on the hunter's incredible physical and combative abilities that they honed during training thus making it exclusive to hunters. These techniques are so impressive that they seem almost magical and not something so simple as an athletic feat. They are passed down from hunter to hunter through word of mouth and cannot be found in any piece of writing. One of the more famous athletic feat that Hunter Skills that is limited to only some of the greatest of hunters is the ability to control electric potential, known as qi or chakra in this context, of their body. Only 5% of the Hunter population can do this and only half of the 5% has some level of mastery. These hunters can focus their electric potential to the area around them for various effects. The most noteworthy of which is to superheat the air to create plasma that they can control. They can use the plasma to create small-force fields or to attack with it. They can also convert their body's electric potential into electric energy to charge their body to empower it in various ways. They can focus it to a body part or their entire body to improve the body part or body and increase a physical attribute of their choosing, control adrenaline, control their stamina, improve their senses, increase brain function, and many other similar actions. They can't perform any large feats with this ability, but only minor ones. This suggests that this ability is not supposed to become the forefront of their fighting style by any means, but merely one that supplements their pre-existing fighting style. The few hunters that do have this ability use it in small and barely noticeable ways like enhancing themselves or forming small shields out of plasma. Only when there is no choice will they perform more noticeable feats with the ability like firing a blast of plasma.For a select and special gaining this ability has given their body access to unique and abilities called a Geist Charge. A Geist Charge is born as a manifestation of the hunter's combat style. Geist Charges amplify the hunter's fighting style to make it more potent instead of adding to it. An example being charging body with electricity instead of outright controlling it. This is why these abilities are called Geist Charges. It charges the hunter's combat style. How they fought before they received the Geist Charge and after doesn't change it in the slightest. Geist Charges are small especially compared to what Magic and Curses can do, but they are effective because Geist Charges work alongside how the hunter fights instead of changing how the hunter fights and becoming a focal point of their style of combat. *'Vanish:' Vanish is a high-speed movement Hunter Skill akin to Reduced Earth that allows the user to move from point A to point B with as few steps as possible. using Vanish]] When stepping the hunter focuses their weight to the bottom of their feet and releases the tension in a controlled manner. This allows then to move so quickly that they vanish from sight and appear elsewhere as if they had teleport. Unlike Reduced Earth, this technique focuses on being as unnoticeable as possible in more ways than simply just sight, which allows her to easily sneak up on a target. People who have "witness" this technique in use have described it as vanishing from existence. *'Double Jump:' A common feat performed by hunters is jumping in mid-air. Some are able to do it not just once, but twice or even more, but the technique is still called Double Jump because it is more common to see a hunter jump in mid-air once. Just like flying, Double Jumping increases how mobile the user is in the air and makes it a lot easier to fight while airborne. Hunter Weapons Hunter Weapons are hunters signature weapons. These special weapons hold a wide variety of attributes from some parts being made of silver, some being made of lacrima, infused with ethernano of a certain material, etc. This allows the Hunter Weapon to be able to kill nearly any foe the hunter may come across just like a Revenant's Shinso. It is able to do so because it possesses the attributes of most threat's threats whether it be vampires and silver or something else. This isn't the only thing that distinguishes Hunter Weapons from normal weapons. Most are transformable and a combination of two types of weapons. The most common combination is combining a gun with a short range weapon like a sword or a scythe. This trend of combining weapons was started during the dawn of hunters to increase the versatility of the hunter. The Hunter Weapon's ability to transform makes it a very accommodating type of weaponry. Hunters often use this trait to use the blood of those who they have hunted down as fuel or ammo for their weapon or implant a body part like a tooth or claw when blood isn't available. When these things are used in this way it is usually referred to as a geist. This allows the weapon to adopt the signature ability of the creature the blood or body part once belonged to for a short period of time. An example of this is blood manipulation if a vampire's fang is used. Hunters often like to combine their weapons with multiple geists to personalize their Hunter Weapon and try to make the perfect Hunter Weapon. This quest and drive force hunters to continue hunting not just for society, but themselves too. Trivia *The role of hunters and huntresses was largely inspired by the hunters in the manga Monster Hunter Orage and huntsmen from RWBY. *Permission is needed for a Geist Charge or augmenting ethernano volume ability. Category:Important Terms Category:Concept Category:Factions Category:Occupation Category:Hunters